Don't Hurt my Heart
by minami Kz
Summary: Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam benakku untuk mengambil milik adikku, sekalipun dia dan ibunya telah merebut apa yang seharusnya juga menjadi hakku. Tapi semua berubah ketika dia datang kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini. It's Yewook Couple
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Hurt My Heart..!**

Anyeong,, cheonun minami imnida,, ini ff pertamaku, jadi mianhe jika ceritanya aneh, gak jelas, juga berantakan.. karena aku penggemar cerita denga pairing Suju & DBSK Couple, maka untuk ff pertamaku aku milih Cople tercintaku, yaitu...

Tret,, tet,, teet, teett, teeeettttttt,,,, (anggaplah suara terompet)

Yewook Couple,,,

ntar juga bakal ada Sibum, Yunjae, Hancul, Kyumin, Zhoury, HaeHyuk, Yoosu dan Changmin (tapi disesuaikan sama sikon aja yahhhhh...) {Sikon= situasi dan kondisi}

okey,, gak perlu lama - lama lagi, silahkan langsung aja nikmati ceritanya...

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook = 20 th (GS)

Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung = 21 th

Choi Yuri = 19 th

Choi Siwon = 45 th

Choi Kibum = 44 th (GS)

Kim Jaejoong = 38 th (GS)

Cerita ini Fiktif belaka aja ya... jika ada kesamaan cerita Min minta maaf deh, maklum min Cuma manusia... tapi suer dah 100% cerita ini asli berasal dari pemikiran Min sendiri... kalo pemainnya udah pasti milik Tuhan, kelurga masing – masing dan juga fans – fansnya. Min Cuma minjem namanya doang kok...! hehehehehe...

Rate : T+

Summary : Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam benakku untuk mengambil milik adikku, sekalipun dia dan ibunya telah merebut apa yang seharusnya juga menjadi hakku. Tapi semua berubah ketika dia datang kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini.

Author POV

Ryeowook yeoja manis bertubuh mungil, duduk diam ditengah hentakkan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Sudah merupakan hal biasa baginya datang ke Insome bar yang notabennya bar milik ibu kandungnya a.k.a Kim Jaejoong. Terkadang hanya untuk sekedar minum dan menghilangkan kepenatannya. Tak jarang juga ia menjadi DJ, untuk menghibur para pengunjung yang mencari kesenangan dunia semata. Hingga membantu sang ibu menjalankan bar yang sudah berdiri selama 7 tahun ini.

" Hai Manis, sendiri? Mau kutemani? Kujamin kau tidak akan kecewa jika bersamaku " Sapa seorang namja beperawakan tegap.

" Tidak. Terima kasih. " Jawab Ryeowook cuek. Sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya di goda seperti ini. Ryeowook tidak marah ataupun kesal, ia sadar tempat dimana sekarang ia berada. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak dari pengunjung bar ini yang menganggap dia adalah wanita yang bisa diajak ber _One Night Stand_.

" Ayolah, katakan saja berapa hargamu. Pasti akan aku bayar, aku ini orang yang sangat kaya. " Rayu namja tersebut.

" Jika kau sedang mencari seorang pelacur, silahkan pergi ke sebelah sana. " kata Ryeowook dingin sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah kirinya tempat para wanita – wanita malam berkumpul untuk melancarkan aksinya menjerat pria hidung belang. " Aku masih punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada sekedar melayani pria sepertimu. " Lanjut Ryeowook.

" Cih, sok jual mahal. " Jawab pria tersebut sembari melenggangkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Ryeowook.

" Terima kasih kembali. " Jawab Ryeowook datar sambilo menyesap kembali minuman beralkohol miliknya.

Ryeowook kembali tenggelam dalam kesendirianya ditemani dengan minumannya. Ya, minuman – minuman tersebut adalah sahabat terbaik bagi Ryeowook ditengah hingar bingar kota Seoul. Sejak ia berusia 17 tahun Ryeowook telah terbisa berada di bar ini bersama dengan alkohol. Selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini hampir setiap malamnya ia pergi ke bar yang dimiliki sang ibu. Pada akhirnya hal inilah yang membuat Ryeowook mampu minum bergelas – gelas minuman beralkohol tanpa mabuk. Tingkat toleransi tubuhnya terhadap kadar alkohol yang dikonsumsinya sudah tinggi rupanya.

" Jadi apa lagi kali ini? " Tanya seorang seorang yeoja cantik yang baru saja datang kepada Ryeowook.

" Haruskah kujawab, jika oemma sendiri tau jawabannya? " Jawab Ryeowook santai.

" Keluarga Choi itu lagi? " Sahut sang Oemma a.k.a Kim Jaejoong

" Hmm... " Ryeowook hanya menjawab dengan sebuah dengungan.

" Ha-ah... " Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat sang anak. " Berikan aku yang sama dengan yang kau berikan pada wookie " Ucapnya kepada sang bartender. Tanpa Ryeowook menjawabpun Jaejoong sudah paham benar apa yang terjadi dan apa yang tengah dirasakan Ryeowook saat ini hanya dari tingkah lakunnya. Sekalipun Ryeowook selalu berada di bar ini, tapi Ryeowook tidak selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyesap alkohol. Dia hanya akan menghabiskan bergelas – gelas alkohol hanya jika dia sedang merasa gundah.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyelesaikan studimu _Chagi_ dan meraih gelar mastermu? " Kata Jaejoong untuk membuka pembicaran kembali dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Beberapa bulan lagi _Oemma_. " Jawab Ryeowook singkat.

" Kau tau, _Oemma_ selalu merasa bangga padamu _chagi._ Diusia semuda ini Kamu akan segera meraih gelar master. Tidak seperti _Oemma._ " Kata Jaejoong dengan pandangan mata sendu.

" Tidak seperti itu _Oemma_. " Sanggah Ryeowook Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping sambil menatap sang oemma. Tatapan Ryeowook melembut, ia tau dengan pasti sang oemma kini sedang teringat kenangan masa mudanya. " Ini semua berkat _Oemma. Oemma_ itu jenius maka akupun bisa jenius seperti ini. Selain itu hanya _oemma _yang peduli, perhatian dan selalu memberikan semangat untukku. " Lanjut Ryeowook sambil melayangkan senyuman tulus untuk sang oemma.

" Yah, baguslah dengan begitu kau tidak seperti appa mu Choi Siwon yang _Pabbo_ itu. " Kata Jaejoong kembali bersemangat.

" _Ne..._ " Jawab Ryeowook sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya untuk sang _Oemma._

Ya, seorang Kim Ryeowook yang merupakan anak dari Kim Jaejoong dan Choi Siwon pewaris Hyundai Group memanglah seorang yang jenius. Diusia 14 tahun dia telah menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikan di _Hyundai senior Hight School._ Lalu ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di _Seoul University_ dan meraih gelar sarjana diusia 18 tahun. Sebenarnya setelah ia menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjananya banyak universitas baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri menawarkan beasiswa agar ia melanjutkan studinya. Tapi, semua itu Ryeowook tolak dengan alasan ia sudah tidak ingin kuliah lagi. Bahkan sang _appa_ Choi Siwon dan sang _oemma_ tiri Choi Kibum tak bisa membujuknya.

Lantas,, bagaimana ceritanya Ryeowook bisa meraih gelar master jika ia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya? Jadi beginilah kisahnya, diam – diam dibalik semua penolakan Ryeowook, dia menyembunyikan salah satu undangan dari _Kyunghe University_ salah satu dari beberapa universitas ternama di _Seoul_. Tentunya dalam hal ini hanya _Oemma_ kandungnyalah yang mengetahui keputusannya. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu pemberontakannya terhadap keluarga Choi.

Mengapa demikian? Bagi Ryeowook menjadi jenius bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat Ryeowook bahagia. Seberapapun hebatnya dia, takkan membuat ia mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi haknya. Seberapapun membangakannya dia dimata orang lain takkan membuat ia dipandang oleh keluarganya sendiri. Dan seberapa cerdasnya pun dia takkan bisa membuat ia kembali hidup bersama Jaejoong lagi karena keegoisan dan keserakahan orang – orang disekitarnya.

Ya, Ryeowook memang telah dipisahkan secara paksa dari Jaejoong sejak dia berumur 4 tahun. Dan berkat kejeniusannya itulah di usia semuda itu ia sudah bisa meraskan dan mengingat bagaimana sakitnya dipisahkan dari ibu kandungnya sendiri. Setelah dipisahkanpun bukannya kasih sayang yang ia terima, bahkan dianggap adapun rasanya tidak pernah. Disetiap kelulusannya dari _Elementary School _hingga _Sarjana _ pun tak ada seorangpun dari keluarganya yang datang untuk melihat kesuksesannya atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Kenapa demikian? Karena mereka tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa Ryeowook sebenarnya merupakan keturunan keluarga Choi. Jangan ditanya tentang keberadaan sang _oemma_ karena sudah pasti sang _appa_, Siwon akan menghalangi Jaejoong untuk bertemu dengan anaknya bagaimanapun caranya. Sekali lagi semua itu berkat Egoisme dan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi

Jika diumpamakan dengan sebuah benda, maka Ryeowook mengumpamakan dirinya adalah sebuah BATU. Why? Karena batu itu adalah sebentuk benda yang nyata, ada namun tak pernah ada yang menganggapnya ada. Tak pernah ada seorangpun yang mau melihatnya apalagi memperhatikannya. Karena batu itu adalah benda yang tidak berguna, kotor, bahkan kadang menjijikkan. Bahkan seringkali batu itu hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah sadungan, penghalang, dan pemberi masalah. Sama sekali tidak berguna, sumber masalah. Mungkin seperti itulah dirinya dihadapan para Choi.

Sakit? Tentu saja hatinya sakit. Namun, Ryeowook terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan setiap rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Ia bukanlah seorang yeoja yang lemah, ia tidak pernah menujukkan perasaannya kepada siapapun terkecuali Jaejong. Bahkan setelah dipisahkan dari ibunya pun tak pernah ada lagi orang yang pernah melihat air mata Ryeowook, dan untuk yang satu ini bahkan Jaejoongpun tak pernah lagi melihatnya.

Huuuuhhhhh... untuk permulaaan Minami nulisnya segini dulu deh...

Kependekan yah,,,?  
Alurnya juga berantakan..?

Yah... maafkanlah.. Oh ya,,, Min tunggu siapapun yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran supaya Min bisa semakin berkembang..

Buat, chingu sekalian Gomawo udah mau baca fic milik Min...

Fighting,,,,

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't hurt my heart**

Anyeong Chingu...

Min datang lagi membawa chapter 2nya nih...

Buat semuanya yang udah baca ataupun ngereview,,,

Okelah, tanpa basa – basi lagi langsung aja nikmati ceritanya chingu...

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook = 20 th (GS)

Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung = 21 th

Choi Yuri = 19 th

Choi Siwon = 45 th

Choi Kibum = 44 th (GS)

Kim Jaejoong = 38 th (GS)

Cerita ini Fiktif belaka aja ya... jika ada kesamaan cerita Min minta maaf deh, maklum min Cuma manusia... tapi suer dah 100% cerita ini asli berasal dari pemikiran Min sendiri... kalo pemainnya udah pasti milik Tuhan, kelurga masing – masing dan juga fans – fansnya. Min Cuma minjem namanya doang kok...! hehehehehe...

Rate : T+

Summary : Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam benakku untuk mengambil milik adikku, sekalipun dia dan ibunya telah merebut apa yang seharusnya juga menjadi hakku. Tapi semua berubah ketika dia datang kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini.

Chapter 2

Ryeowook POV

Seperti biasanya, setelah _Insome bar_ tutup pukul 04.00 pagi akupun pulang kembali ke Mansion Choi. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari bar hanya butuh 30 menit berkendara ketika jalanan sedang ramai. Tapi jika jalanan sedang lengan seperti saat ini, aku bahkan bisa sampai kurang dari 15 menit. Tentu saja dengan kecepatan rata – rata diatas 80km/jam.

Setelah meletakkan mobil yang kugunakan ke garasi akupun melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan menuju pintu kediaman keluarga Choi ini. Tidak, aku bukanlah seperti remaja belasan tahun yang takut kepergok karena pulang dini hari. Aku berjalan perlahan karena aku sebenarnya malas untuk pulang ketempat ini. Yeah, sekalipun malas, tetap saja aku memaksa diriku untuk kembali kesini. Pernah sekali aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah ini untuk tinggal bersama dengan _oemma_. Kejadian itu berlangsung katika aku berusia 14 tahun.

_Flashback.._

Aku yang merasa kecewa karena tidak ada yang datang ataupun memberikan selamat pada hari kelulusannku, jadi bukannya langsung pulang kerumah aku malah berlari kerumah _oemma_ dan memohon pada _oemma _untuk membiarkanku tinggal bersamanya. Aku mematikan Handphone pemberian _appa_ karena aku takut dia akan menelponku lalu meneriakiku dan menyuruhku pulang.

Sekitar pukul 11 malam pintu rumah _oemma_ didobrak secara tiba – tiba. Setelah itu aku mendengar suara _appa_ menggelegar memanggil namaku. Setelah itu terdengar suara berbagai macam benda yang dibanting dan sebuah suara langkah tegap menuju kamar tempat aku dan _oemma berada._

Braakk..

Pintu kamar _oemma_ didobrak dan menampilkan sosok tubuh _Appaku_ dengan aura kemarahannya yang berada di level tertinggi.

" KAU... CHOI RYEOWOOK... " _Appa_ berteriak dengan emosi yang kentara bercampur dalam setiap kata yang dilontarkannya. Tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya

" Berani benar kau kabur dari rumah... " Suaranya masih saja meninggi.

" Kau pikir selama ini siapa yang telah memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak? " Tanyanya sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya kewajahku.

" Pulang sekarang CHOI RYEOWOOk atau kau akan menyesal! " Ancam _Appa. _Aku masih saja bergeming di tempatku yang berada di belakang tubuh _Oemma._

" Ryeowook, berani – beraninya kau mela~ "

" Cukup Siwon. " _Oemma _ memotong perkataan _Appa_. "Wookie juga anakku. Jadi aku berhak membawa Wookie tinggal dirumahku. " Lanjut _Oemma _tanpa gentar melihat emosi _Appa._

" Hak? Berani benar kau membicarakan hak denganku Jae? " Desis _Appa _ " Kau lupa? Aku memegang hak asuh penuh atas Wookie. " Kata _Appa_ penuh kemenangan.

" Dan kau lupa? Aku lah yang telah MENGANDUNG dan MELAHIRKAN Wookie! " balas _Oemma _penuh penekanan.

" Aku bisa menyeretmu kepenjara jika kau tidak menyerahkan Wookie sekarang juga Jae. " Ancam _Appa_

" Aku tak pernah takut terhadap ancamanmu Choi Siwon. " Tantang _Oemma._

" Serakan Wookie padaku sekarang juga. "

" Tidak. " _Oemma _berkeras mempertahanku.

" Jangan memaksaku untuk menyakitimu Jae. "

" Silakhan saja, tapi jangan harap aku mau menyerahkan Wookie lagi padamu. "

" Cukup sudah! Kau menghabiskan kesabaranku jae. " _Appa _bertambah murka.

" Jika begitu, silahkan langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau ingin membawa Wookie. "

" _Oemma. _" Bisikku lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukanku diperutnya. Aku memang tidak menangis tapi tubuhku bergetar hebat mendengar pertengkaran orangtuaku. Aku tau pasti _Oemma_ mendengarkan bisikanku dan merasakan ketakutan di sekujur tubuhku. Ketika aku menengadahkan kepalaku dapat kulihat Oemma yang tersenyum menatapku dan mengeratkan tangannya pada tanganku seolah dia mengatakan _'tenanglah Oemma melindungimu'_.

Ketika kurahkan pandanganku ke arah _Appa_ yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar bisa kulihat perangainya yang mengeras, tangannya kembali terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan matanya memerah nyalang memandang kami berdua.

" Jae! " Desis _Appa _dengan seringaian yang meakutkan

" Tidak. " Jawab _Oemma_ tegas tak ada sedikitpun ketakutan tersirat diwajahnya.

" Baiklah jika itu mau mu. "

Dengan cepat _Appa_ melangkah kakinya menuju kami. Kami tak sempat berkelit menghindari _Appa_. Dalam sekejap mata aku merasakan tubuhku tertarik kedepan sehingga pelukanku di tubuh _Oemma_ terlepas. _Appa_ meletakkanku di bahunya dan menahanku dengan sebelah tangannya. Aku berusaha memberontak dalam gendongannya, namun apalah artinya semua usahaku melawan kekuatan _Appa_ yang memiliki tubuh kekar. _Oemma_ juga tidak tingga diam, sekuat mungkin ia berusaha melepaskanku dari _Appa_. Tapi sekali lagi semuanya sia – sia.

Mudah bagi _Appa_ menghadapi kami berdua. Dengan gampangnya _Appa_ berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju keluar rumah. Saat melintasi ruang tamu kudapati ruangan tersebut sudah luluh lantak karena amukan _Appa _tadi. Begitu sampai dihalaman rumah, _Appa_ menyerahkanku kepada _bodyguard_nya " Bawa dia pulang. " Perintahnya. _Oemma _masih bersusah payah untuk menggapaiku, semuanya terasa semakin menyesakkanku ketika melihat _Appa _mencengkram lengan _Oemma_ dengan keras dan menyeretnya masuk kembali kedalam rumah itu.

Karena kejadian tersebut aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat menyakiti _Oemma_. Apapun yang terjadi padaku, seberapapun beratnya aku bersumpah untuk tetap pulang kerumah ini.

Keesokan harinya aku mendapatkan hukuman dari _Appa_. Selama libur hingga hari pertamaku kuliah aku dikurung dirumah, selangkahpun tidak diperbolehkan. Selama 2 tahun itu juga aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan _Oemma_ karena _Appa_ membayar orang untuk mengawasiku. Pulang kuliah aku diwajibkan untuk langsung pulang. Aku tidak bisa menelpon _Oemma_ karena selama itu _Handphone_ ku disita. Aku pun tak pernah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada _Oemma_ malam itu. _Oemma _tak pernah mau menceritakannya.

_End Of Flashback.._

Aku menghela nafas panjang ketika sampai didepan pintu rumah. Inilah mansion Choi, sebuah hunian megah bak istana negeri dongeng. Rumah nyang dari luar terlihat nyaman untuk dihunu dan menjanjikan sejuta kebahagiaan dan limpahan harta kekayaan. Setiap orang diluar sana pastilah bermimpi untuk dapat tinggal dirumah ini. Tapi tidak sama halnya denganku, bagiku rumah ini lebih dingin dari pada es bahkan udara didalamnya terasa menyesakkan paru – paruku. Setiap detik berada dirumah ini terasa menusukku.

Clekk...

Kubuka pintu dengan perlahan setelah sebelumnya kumasukkan _password_nya yang telah kuhapal di luar kepala. Setelah menutup pintu yang terkunci secara otomatis aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku di lantai 3. Jangan bertanya kemana orang – orang dirumah ini. Karena sudah pasti mereka telah terlelap. Hei! ini sudah jam 4 lewat, jadi wajar saja kan?

Dan inilah kamarku tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya sebuah kamar dengan ukuran 4X6m dengan sebuah balkon yang menghadap tanman belakang dan kolam renang. Kamar ini merupakan satu – satunya tempat yang bisa membuatku nyaman di rumah ini. Karena jarang ada penghuni lainnya yang mau masuk kedalam kamar ini. Karena memang letaknya berada di lantai teratas. Coba bayangkan, siap yang mau bersusah payah naik kesini.

Selain kamarku, di lantai ini ini juga terdapat sebuah perpustakaan pribadi yang menyimpan koleksi – koleksi buku milikku. Selain itu ada mini kitchen dan sebuah ruangan yang diubah menjadi lemari untuk menyimpan baju, sepatu, tas, dan berbagai macam accesories milikku yang terkoneksi langsung dengan kamrku. Jadi secara keseluruhan lantai 3 merupakan daerah kekuasaanku.

Kembali kekamarku, ruangannya didominasi dengan warna ungu muda, warna favoritku. Tidak ada Tv di kamar ini karena memang aku tak terlalu suka menonton, aku lebih suka membaca. Dikamar ini hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran _King Size _ yang berlapiskan _Bed Cover _ungu yang senada dengan dindingnya. Diseberangnya terdapat sofa berwarna putih. Ditengah ruangan dilapisi karpet berbulu putih pula. Selain itu juga terdapat sebuah meja belajar dan sebuah meja rias yang hanya dihiasi oleh beberapa benda untuk perawatan kulit seperti lotion, sunblock, masker, pelembab dan yang lainnya. Walaupun aku tidak suka menggunakan make up atau melakukan perawatan yang menjenukan disalon tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku tetap merawat diriku bukan? Aku tetaplah seorang wanita.

Aku melepaskan jaket yang melindungi tubuhku dari dinginnya udara malam. Setelah itu kuletakkan rasnselku di atas meja belajar. Sesaat kulirik arloji jang melingkar manis di lengan kananku. 04.20 KST.

" Humm,, tidak ada salahnya jika pagi ini aku berendam air hangat dulu sebelum tidur. " Gumamku kepada diriku sendiri. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur selarut apapun aku pulang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di kamarku. Tak perlu repot – repot untukku menutup pintu kamar mandi, karena takkan ada yang melihat. Ku isi bath up dengan air hangat dan mencampurkan sedikit wewangian aromatic yang kusukai. Sambil menunggu terisi aku melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku dan meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor.

Setelah menurutku cukup, aku mematikan kerannya dan memasukkan tubuhku. Hangatnya air me_rilex_kan otot – otot tubuhku yang kaku dan wewangian yang menguar mampu membuat fikiranku tenang dan menghilangkan rasa penatku. " Ahh.. Ini menyengkan. " desahku. Dua puluh menit, kurasa cukup bagiku untuk berendam.

Aku melangkah keluar dan kemudian menarik sumbatnya untuk mengeringkan isi _bath up_. Aku membawa tubuhku menuju _shower_ secepat mungkin aku membasuh tubuhku, menyabuni dan kemudian memakai shampo. Tubuhku benar – benar butuh untuk diistirahatkan. Selesai mandi lansung saja kusambar _bathrobe_ biru dan sebuah handuk yang tergantung. Setelah keluar kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, aku melintasi ruang kamarku dan membuka pintu ruangan baju.

Langsung saja kuambil sebuah piama berwarna pink dan kemudian memakainya begitu saja. Aku tidak begitu suka mengenakan pakaian dalam ketika tidur, hanya akan menganggu keesehatan. Aku meletakkan kembali handuk di pundakku agar rambutku tak membasahi piama yang kukenakan.

Aku kembali ke kamar mandi dan melerakkan _bathrobe_ yang tadi kugunakan. Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutku ku merebahkan tubuhku diranjang sambil memeluk kiki, boneka jerapahku dan mulai terbang menuju alam mimpiku.

06.30 KST

" _Onnie_! " _Shit_ sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga mengganggu tidurku yang nyaman. Aku tau benar siapa pemilik suara itu. Choi Yuri, dongsaeng tiriku

" _Onnie_!_ " _Ulangnya sambil mengoyangkan tubuhku.

" Hemm,, " Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Ayolah, aku masih sangat mengantuk.

" Yak...! _Palli irona _Kim Ryeowook _Onnie_." Rengeknya dengan manja. " Kim Ryeowook _Onnie_ kalau kau tidak bangun juga aku akan menangis dengan kencang. " Lanjutnya ketika tidak mendapat respon dariku.

Ck~ sialan, dia mengancamku dengan tangisannya. " Wae? " Tanyaku malas. Jangan salah sangka dulu, bukannya aku takut dengan ancamannya, aku hanya malas mendengarkan suara tangisnya yang terkesan manja dan merusak gendang telingaku. Aku juga malas berurusan dengan _Haraboji Choi _jika dia sampai mendengar tangis Yuri, sang cucu kesayangannya.

" _Palli irona,_ pagi ini kau kau ikut sarapan dengan kami. Aku punya seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada kalian semua. "

" Aish... Aku malas dan masih mengantuk Yuri. "

" Ck~ cepatlah, atau _Onnie _mau aku mengadukannya pada _haraboji_. " Ancamnya

" Terserah! " Jawabku cuek.

" Huh.. dasar anak haram tidak tahu diri! Sudah untung aku yang membangunkanmu, bukan Haraboji. "

" Yak... Choi Yuri! Jaga omonganmu, aku ini masih lebih tua darimu! " Kataku kesal. Huuuhh... aku benar – benar bingung dengan kepribadian _yeodongsaeng_ cantikku satu ini. Terkadang dia begitu kekanakan dan manja terhadapku, tapi terkadang omonganya seperti tidak punya sopan santun ketika berbicra padaku. Yah, itulah hasil campur tangan seorang _haraboji_ Choi. Tapi walaupun begitu tidak menutupi hatiku walaupun aku terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli padanya diluar namun tulus dalam hatiku aku menyayangi _dongsaeng_ cantikku ini. Bagaimana pun hubungan darah tak bisa diputuskan bukan?

" _Onnie.. _Kau marah padaku? Hiks.. hiks.." katanya mulai terisak.

" Hentikan isakanmu itu! Aku tidak marah. " kataku melembut.

" _Jinja_? "

" _Ne_.. "

" Okey..! kalu begitu _Onnie_ cepat mandi lalu kita makan dibawah bersama _ne.._ " Ucapnya kembali ceria. " Oh ya.. _Appa _ juga bilang katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan _Onnie_. " lanjutnya sebelum keluar kamarku dan menutup pintunya.

" Haaahhhh Sial, belum juga 2 jam aku tertidur sudah harus menghadapi mereka. " desahku frustasi.

Huh,, sungguh ini sesuatu yang luar biasa jika mereka mengajakku makan bersama. Dengan berat hati dan berat mata aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhku. Selesai mandi dan gosok gigi aku mengenakan baju yang cukup pantas menurutku. Sebuah blouse hijau muda dengan bawahan jeans warna biru dan dipadukan dengan blazer abu – abu terang dengan aksen warna hijau. Untuk sepatunya aku mengambil sebuah sepatu berwarna putih yang cukup sporty. Aku juga mengambil sepasang baju lagi, long coat berwarna putih dan sebuah high hels dan memasukannya kedalam ranselku semalam.

Antisipasi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pagi ini dan aku tak pulang kerumah hingga bar buka. _Felling_ku mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Kumasukan pula _handphone _dan dompetku dalam ransel.

Kemudian aku duduk didepan meja riasku untuk menyisir rambut panjangku dan mengikatnya dengan sederhana saja. Kukenakan sedikit pelembab kewajahku agar tidak kering dan menggunakan bedak tipis. Tak lupa kupakai lotion di beberapa daerah tubuhku dan menyemprotkan parfum strawbery kesukaanku.

Sebelum aku melangkahkan turun ke lantai bawah, berjalan menuju mini kitchen untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan dan minuman dari kulkas dan memasukkannya lagi dalam ranselku.

Diruang makan aku mendudukkan diriki di kursi bersebelahan dengan Kibum _Oemma_. Walaupun sikapnya dingin dan lebih banyak diam, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit lebih nyaman ketika duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin karena dirinya juga seorang _oemma_ yang memancarkan aura keibuan walaupun bukan untukku.

Ditengah keheningan yang tercipta datanglah seorang namja yang sangat tampan menurutku. Garis wajahnya tegas dan tatapan matanya tajam. Namja itu dengan sopannya membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan kami semua.

" Anyonghaseo, Chonun Kim Jong Woon imnida. Tapi aku sering dipanggi Yesung. "

TBC

Hum,,, dicahpter ini Min udah ngusahain biar bisa lebih panjaaaaaannnggggggg dari capter sebelumnya... hehehehe...

Semoga alurnya yang ini gak membuat chingudeul bosan ya...

Gomawo udah baca lagi kelanjutan fict nya Min..

Tungguin aja yah kelanjutan ceritanya.. Min usahain secepatnya ngepublis, soalnya ide ceritanya udah muncul bertumpuk – tumpuk hanya tinggal nungguin Min untuk menuangkannya aja...

Ok...! Fighting...


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Hurt my Heart**

Anyeong chingu,,,

Mianhe Min baru balik... karena satu dan berbagai hal min baru bisa update..

Met baca Chingu...

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook = 20 th (GS)

Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung = 21 th

Choi Yuri = 19 th

Choi Siwon = 45 th

Choi Kibum = 44 th (GS)

Kim Jaejoong = 38 th (GS)

Cerita ini Fiktif belaka aja ya... jika ada kesamaan cerita Min minta maaf deh, maklum min Cuma manusia... tapi suer dah 100% cerita ini asli berasal dari pemikiran Min sendiri... kalo pemainnya udah pasti milik Tuhan, kelurga masing – masing dan juga fans – fansnya. Min Cuma minjem namanya doang kok...! hehehehehe...

Rate : T+

Summary : Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam benakku untuk mengambil milik adikku, sekalipun dia dan ibunya telah merebut apa yang seharusnya juga menjadi hakku. Tapi semua berubah ketika dia datang kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini.

Chapter 3

" _Appa, oemma, haraboji, onnie,_ Yesung _Oppa_ ini adalah _namjachingu_ku. " Sambung Yuri. Hum,, Rupanya yuri sudah bisa mencari penganti mantan _namjachingu_nya yang telah meninggalkanya. Baguslah! Dengan begitu aku tak lagi perlu mendengarkan tangis dan curhatannya tentang mantannya itu. Aku sudah muak mendengar kisahnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

" Ommo~ Jongmal? Yesung ah, Neomu kyopta, kau sangat tampan benar – benar serasi dengan yuri. " Sahut Kibum Oemma

" Gomawo ajumma. "

" Chukkae yurinie, yesung ah! "

" Gomawao Appa/ Ajusshi " balas Yesung dan yuri bersamaan

" Wah,, selamat chagi, kau memiliki seorang kekasih yang tampan dan seorang pewaris dari Kim Corp bukan? " kata Choi Haraboji antusias.

" Ne,, aku anak dari Kim Young woon dan Kim Jung soo pemilik Kim Corp. "

" Ini benar – benar berita yang membahagiakan. Aku tidak menyangka akan memiliki calon cucu menantu seperti dirimu "

" Haraboji, kami kan masih berpacaran. " sanggah yuri sambil tersipu malu.

" hahahahaha... ne,, ne,, ne,, sekarang kalian masih berpacaran. Tapi haraboji harap kedepannya kalian bisa menjadi pasangan suami istri. "

End Of Ryeowook POV

Author POV

Selama beberapa saat sarapan pagi itu berjalan cukup lancar diselingi dengan beberapa pembicaraan ringan. Ryeowook sendiri masih belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Saat ini Ryeowook berfikir jika lebih baik dia diam saja daripada memancing emosi kakeknya jika dia salah berucap.

" Wook, bukankah seharunya kau mengucapkan selamat pada yuri? " cibir haraboji Choi.

" Oh,, Ah.. Ne... " Jawab tergagap Ryeowook " Chukkae Yuri, chukkae yesung ssi. "

" Goma~ "

" Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkannya dengan lebih tulus? " Belum sempat yuri membalas ucapan Ryeowook, orang tertua keluarga choi itu langsung memotong omongannya dengan nada sinis.

Ryeowook bersabar menghadapi tabiat kakeknya yang sudah sangat dihapalnya ini. " Selamat atas hubungan kalian berdua. " ucapnya sepenuh hati.

" Ck~ tidakkah kau mengerti apa itu tulus anak muda? " Ucap haraboji choi " Oh,, aku lupa ibumu memang tidak pernah mengajarimu kebaikan. Ibumu itu hanya bisa mengajarkan cara menjual diri bukan? Sifat tak tahu malumu itu memang seperti dirinya. " Lanjutnya dengan nada merendahkan

" Silahkan jika kalian ingin menghinaku, tapi kumohon jangan hina ibuku. " Ryeowook bertahan sekuat tenaga dengan kesabarannya

" Punya hak apa kau berbicara seperti itu? Bukankah itu kenyataannya? "

" Cukup Appa, dan kau Ryeowookie jangan suka membantah ucapan kakekmu. Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan. Jangan dirusak seperti ini. " Potong Kibum

" Kau tidak perlu terlalu baik dengan anak ini kibumie. Dia tidak patut dikasihani. " Cibir Haraboji Choi " Dia hanya anak haram dari seorang pelacur. "

" CUKUP " kata Ryeowook keras, ia berdiri dari duduknya.

" Jangan berani kau membentak kakekmu Wookie. " Tegur Siwon tak kalah keras. Tangannya terkepal diatas meja dan urat dipelipisnya menyembul keluar. Benar – benar seorang yang bertempramen buruk.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas panjak sembari duduk kembali. Dia mencoba berkompromi kembali dengan kesabaran dirinya. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dipermalukan di depan orang lain selan para maid. Jadi, bukankah seharusnya ia lebih terbisa?

" Dasar anak tak tahu sopan santun. " ucapan terakhir dari kakeknya itu menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka pagi itu.

Suasana sukses menjadi kelam dengan pertengkaran tadi. Ruang makan menjadi hening, sesekali terdengar dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan garpu. Ryeowook hanya mengaduk – adauk makanannya tanpa ada niatan untuk memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Perutnya masih menuntut asupan nutrisi, namun moodnya untuk makan sudah hancur total.

Selesai sarapan kibum mengajak Yuri, yesung dan haraboji berpindah ke ruang keluarga untuk berbincang meninggalkan Ryeowook dan siwon. Selama beberapa menit masih belum ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Ryeowook masih malas untuk berbicara dengan Appanya. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri masih bingung untuk menyampaikan keinginannya.

" Kau sudah tahu bukan apa tujuan Appa memanggilmu pagi ini? " Tanya siwon memecah keheningan

" Hmm, Yuri bilang ada yang ingin apa sampaikan. " Jawab wookie datar

" Ne,, apa kau ingat salah satu teman kuliahmu yang bernama Lee Donghae? Seniormu dari jurusan bisnis yang sering membantumu untuk beradaptasi di lingkungan kuliah?" tanya siwon hati – hati.

Ryeowook menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

" Bagaimana hubungan kalian saat ini? Apa kau masih sering bertemu dengannya. "

" Ani. "

" Apa kau tidak punya hubungan spesial dengannya? "

" Ani. "

" Benarkah? "

Ryeowook hanya mendelik kesal pada Siwon. Tumben sekali ayahnya ini banyak bertanya.

" Bukankah dulu kau dekat dengannya? "

"..."

" Kau juga memangginya dengan sebutan Oppa bukan? "

"..."

" Dia juga perhatian padamu kan? "

" Bisakah Appa langsung to the point? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin appa bicarakan padaku? Jika tidak ada hal yang penting, aku mau keluar rumah. "

" Baiklah, dengarkan appa baik – baik wookie. " kata siwon lemah. " kau tau appa donghae adalah rekan bisnis appa. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan besar dengan cabang di 25 negara lain. "

" Apa maksud pembicaraan ini? "

" Donghae ingin menikahimu! " Jawab appanya singkat

" Tidak,, aku tidak akan menikah untuk kepentingan bisnis. Ini hidupku, aku yang berhak menentukannya sendiri " Tegas Wookie

" Tapi pernikahan ini akan sangat menguntungkan dan kau bsa menjadi nyonya besar. "

" Tidak, kau tidak bisa menjualku untuk kepentingan bisnismu appa. "

" Wookie, bersikaplah sopan pada orang tuamu. " Siwon mulai emosi

" Aku tetap tidak akan menikah dengan Hae Oppa. Jika Appa masih memaksaku, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku sudah cukup dewasa Appa. "

" Jangan sekali – sekali kau berani keluar dari rumah ini wookie. Kau tau bukan appa bisa melakukan apa saja? " Ancam siwon

Wookie tercengung mendengar ancaman siwon. Dia tau siwon tidak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya. " Kenapa bukan Yuri saja? Kenapa harus aku? "

" Appa tidak bisa memaksa yuri, lagipula yuri telah memiliki namjachingu. Dan satu lagi, yang diinginkan Hae adalah dirimu bukan yuri. "

" Tidak bisakah appa menolaknya? "

" kau tau bukan kalu bermitra dengan mereka akan mendatangkan keuntungan besar. Bahkan lebih besar daripada bermitra dengan kim corp. "

" Terserah kau saja Appa! Lagipula apalah artinya keinginanku! Aku takkan pernah menang menghadapi kalian! Aku hanyalah anak haram yang beruntung karena telah kalian besarkan hingga membuat seorang tuan muda Donghae jatuh hati padaku. " kata ryeowook dengan hati yang terluka.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan segera mempersiapkan pertunangan kalian dalam waktu dekat ini. Jangan membuat masalah yang akan merugikan kita wookie. Kau akan segera menjadi milik Donghae, menjadi nyonya muda Lee. "

Wookie hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya. Setelah itu dia melenggang pergi menjauhi rumah itu dengan mobilnya. Sementara itu Siwon hanya dapat memandangi kepergian putri sulungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Wookie mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa memiliki tujuan tertentu. Pikirannya hanya memerintahkannya untuk mencari tempat sepi dimana ia dapat menumpahkan air matanya tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Air matanya berlomba untuk keluar, namun sekuat tenaga ditahannya. Ia masih sadar untuk tidak membahayakan pengguna jalan lainnya.

Dijalan yang cukup sepi Wookie menghentikan mobilnya dan membiarkan air matanya tumpah ruah. Ia membiarkan sisi terlemah dirinya keluar hingga ia puas. Ia tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya, semakin ia tahan maka semakin sakit rasanya. Karena air mata yang jatuh kedlam hati rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada ditusuk oleh seribu pisau.

Wookie tak lagi menangis dalam diam. Kini ia membiarkan isakan dari mulut mungilnya keluar. " Tuhan hiks,,, mengapa kau ciptakan aku jika hanya untuk merasakan sakit dan kepedihan hiks,,. Mengapa engkau membiarkan diriku lahir kedunia ini jika aku tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan? Hiks,, hiks,, Untuk apa engkau membiarkanku hidup di dunia ini jika aku tidak bisa memiliki apa yang menjadi hakku? Bahkan aku tidak bisa memilih jalan hidupku sendiri hiks,,. Apa, apa kesalahanku? Apa kesalahanku di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga aku harus mengalami semua ini hiks,,, hikss.. " Lirih Wookie ditengah isak tangisnya tanpa tau ada sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya semenjak ia meningalkan kediamannya.

Cukup lama Wookie membiarkan air mata membasahi pipi tirusnya hingga membuat matanya bengkak. Isak tangis dan Lirihannya tak pelak membuat suaranya serak. Langitpun tampaknya begitu kompak dengan suasana hati Wookie.

Tes...

Tess...

Tess...

Zeerrrr...

Rintik hujan yang turun dari langit pada akhirnya berubah menjadi deras. Tak dipedulikan lagi dinginnya udara hari itu. Pikirnya biarlah ia mati karena dinginnya udara daripada ia mati perlahan karena hatinya yang dingin dan hampa.

Disisi lain tak jauh dari tempat mobil Wookie terparkir sepasang mata yang mengawasinya mulai merasa tidak tenang. Terlebih dengan datangnya hujan yang semakin membuat hatinya risau. Ditengah kerisauan itu, pemilik sepasang mata sekelam obsidian itu memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menembus derasnya hujan. Tujuannya adalah mobil wookie, dan melihat keadaan wookie saat ini.

End of Author POV

Yesung POV

Sungguh aku tak menyangka jika ada seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan semenyedihkan Ryeowook yang merupakan kakak dari yeojachinguku Choi yuri. Selama ini aku memang sering mendengarkan cerita dari yuri mengenai keadaan keluarganya. Bagaimana sulitnya keadaan kakaknya tanpa ia bisa membantu sedikitpun. Saat itu kupikir yuri hanya melebih – lebihkan saja hingga hari ini tiba. Hari dimana aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana ia diperlakukan, sungguh aku hampir tidak percaya. Terlebih lagi tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan percakapan tuan Choi dan Ryeowook. Memangnya sekarang ini zaman apa? Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang anak gadis yang dinikahkan dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya hanya demi urusan bisnis?

Aku tak bisa mengacuhkan rasa iba yang menyusup kehatiku ketika melihat wajahnya saat meninggalkan rumahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya aku membuntuti mobilnya hingga ia berhenti di jalan yang cukup sepi. Cukup lama ia memberhentikan mobilnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, ia tidak keluar dari mobil ataupun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Bahkan hingga hujan turun dengan derasnya mobilnya tidak beranjak satu sentipun.

Dengan berbekal rasa cemasku aku menembus hujan menuju mobilnya, aku ingin memastikan bagaimana keadaanya saat ini. Entah mengapa aku takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya. Setelah berada disamping mobilnya langsung saja kubuka pintu mobil itu tanpa mengetuknya.

Kami berdua sama – sama terkejut. Aku terkejut melihat matanya sembab dan wajahnya yang memucat, rupanya ia mulai kedinginan. Sedangkan ia mungkin terkejut karena tiba – tiba saja aku membuka pintu mobilnya.

Untuk sesaat pandangan kami saling bertemu. Matanya yang sewarna caramel seakan memerangkapku, membuatku tak dapat berpaling atau bergerak. Mata itu membuatku tersedot jauh kedalamnya. Aku seakan dapat melihat semua rasa sakitnya melalui mata itu. Berkas air matanya membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Sungguh aku merasa asing dengan perasaan seperti ini.

" A.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yesung ssi? " katanya tegagap. Menyadari tatapan mataku, ia langsung membersihkan berkas airmatanya. " Kenapa kau bisa disini? bukankah tadi kau bersama yuri? "

" Bergeserlah. " kataku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..." Dia hanya memandangku aneh. Mungkin dia masih kebingungan dengan kemunculanku yang tiba – tiba.

" Tidakkah kau melihat aku masih berdiri dibawah hujan Ryeowook ssi. " ucapku menyadarkan keterdiamannya.

" Ah,, Ne.. " Akhirnya dia menyadari keadaanku dan mengeser tubuhnya untuk duduk ke jok penumpang.

" Kau kedinginan dan aku kebasahan. Kita ke apartmentku saja untuk menghangatkan diri. " kataku tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Tapi~"

" Apartmentku lebih dekat dari sini dari pada kerumahmu. Yuri juga takkan marah. " aku berusaha meyakinkannya yang tampak ragu dengan keputusanku. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

Sepanjang perjalan kami hanya saling berdiam diri. Aku masih belum berniat membuka pembicaraan dengannya. Dan tampaknya diapun enggan memulai pembicaraan dengan orang asing seperti diriku. Yah aku sangat sadar aku bukanlah siapa – siapa baginya. Namun entah mengapa rasanya akal sehatku langsung menghilang ketika menatap wajahnya hingga aku berbuat seperti ini.

Mata caramel itu menatap lurus kedepan menembus tetesan hujan. Cahaya matanya masih saja memancarkan sebuah luka besar. Sepasang mata sendu yang mampu membiusku itu seolah telah banyak menceritakan kehidupan sang pemiliknya. Menyadari pandanganku, iapun menolehkan wajahnya.

" Mwo? " Ia membuka suranya

" Ani, hanya saja jika kau membutuhkan teman bicara aku bersedia untuk mendengarkanmu. " aku menawarkan diri.

" Tidak, terima kasih. " Tolaknya.

Hingga sampai keapartmenku kami kembali tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Setelah mempersilahkannya duduk aku langsung saja meninggalkanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Skip time

Saat ini aku telah duduk dihadapannya sambil menyeruput secangkir cappucino. " Maafkan aku jika aku lancang, tadi tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan percakapanmu dengan Appamu ketika berada dirumah. " Kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"..." ia masih diam sambil menundukan kepalanya seakan tidak memperdulikan ucapanku.

" Aku yakin jika sesungguhnya kau adalah yeoja yang baik hati dan tulus. Tidak seperti yang diucapkan kakek kalian. "

"..."

" Seharusnya kau membela dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak salah, kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan kau berhak menentukan masa depanmu sendiri. Jika kau tidak mencintai pria itu katakanlah pada ayahmu. Jangan kau terima begitu saja pertunangan itu. " kataku iba

" Kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan kepadaku. " balasnya ketus. Ia pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan percakapan ini. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan ucapanku, sungguh aku ingin menjadi temannya. Tempat dia berkeluh kesah.

" Jangan salah paham Ryeowookie aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Maafkan lagi diriku yang lancang karena memanggilmu seperti itu, sungguh aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dan aku lebih nyaman dengan panggilan seperti itu. "

" Terserahmu saja. Tapi aku tidak butuh teman. "

" Setiap orang butuh teman wookie. "

" Tapi aku tidak Yesung ssi. " Jawabnya jengah.

" Tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi suatu saat kau pasti butuh teman untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitmu. Kau akan membutuhkan seorang yang bisa mendengarkanmu. " kataku tak mau kalah

"..." ia kembali berdiam diri tidak merespon ucapanku

" Yuri sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu. " Ia kini mendelik kesal kepadaku.

" Ck~ berani benar dia membuka aibku. " Katanya kesal.

" Tenanglah ia tidak bermaksud buruk, ia hanya tidak tega dengan keadaan dirimu selama ini. Dia tetaplah _dongsaeng_mu, dan dia tetaplah menyayangimu. " Lanjutku sebelum ia salah paham dan marah.

" Apa saja yang telah ia katakan? "

" Segalanya yang ia tahu. Tentang status dirimu, tentang perlakuan apa saja yang kau dapatkan, kebiasaan – kebiasaan dirimu, dan cerita tentang ibumu yang seorang wanita malam. " Jawabku jujur.

" Kau sama saja dengan mereka yesung ssi. Kalian tidak tau apa – apa tentang kehidupanku. Lebih baik kau diam saja dan jangan ikut campur, simpan saja rasa kasihanmu itu untuk dirimu sendiri. " Ucapku dingin.

" _Shit_, bodohnya aku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengucapkan hal se_frontal_ tadi mengenai ibunya. " Runtukku dalam hati. " _Mianhae, jongmal mianhae_ Ryeowookie. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata demikian. "

" Sudahlah, jangan bersikap sok peduli denganku. Kau fikir siapa dirimu? Dan terima kasih atas kebaikanmu sudah membawaku kemari Yesung ssi. Anyeong! " Ucapnya tegas sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan apartmenku.

Hufth,, habis sudah kesempatanku untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang baik. Kukejarpun percuma, Ia hanya akan lebih marah jika aku melakukannya. Lebih baik sekarang aku memberikannya waktu untuk sendiri. Mungkin lain kali jika aku bertemu dengannya aku bisa mencobanya lagi untuk menjadi temannya. Ya, menjadi teman baiknya.

" _Aigoo~_ aku lupa jika tadi aku belum meminta ijin ketika meninggalkan rumah yuri. Pasti sekarang Yuri chagi kebingungan mencariku. " Kataku meruntuki diriku sendiri.

End of Yesung POV

TBC

Gimana chapter kali ini? Smoga udah lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya yah...

Emmm,,, mungkin di chapter sebelumnya chingudeul rada' bingung dengan marganya Wookie itu Choi atau Kim..

Jadi, sebenarnya Wookie itu terdaftar dengan marga Kim dalam catatan sipil karena Wookie lahir dari singel parent. Choi siwon dan Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah terikat dengan hubungan pernikahan. Otomatis Wookie tidak bisa menyandang nama Choi. Wookie dipanggil dengan marga Choi oleh Siwon hanya jika Siwon lagi emosi.

Buat chingudeul yang udah review, Min ucapkan Gomawo...

Buat yulia cloudsomnia & Veeclouds gomawo atas masukannya. Min benar – benar berterima kasih berkat masukannya Min jadi paham dimana kesalahan dan kekurangannya Min.

Jangan bosan untuk ngasih masukan buat Min ne...


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Hurt my Heart**

Anyeong chingu,,,

Gimana kabarnya? Baik – baik aja kan?

Oke,, langsung aja ke cerita, Met baca Chingu...

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook = 20 th (GS)

Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung = 21 th

Choi Yuri = 19 th

Choi Siwon = 45 th

Choi Kibum = 44 th (GS)

Kim Jaejoong = 38 th (GS)

Cerita ini Fiktif belaka aja ya... jika ada kesamaan cerita Min minta maaf deh, maklum min Cuma manusia... tapi suer dah 100% cerita ini asli berasal dari pemikiran Min sendiri... kalo pemainnya udah pasti milik Tuhan, kelurga masing – masing dan juga fans – fansnya. Min Cuma minjem namanya doang kok...! hehehehehe...

Rate : masih T+ deh...

Summary : Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam benakku untuk mengambil milik adikku, sekalipun dia dan ibunya telah merebut apa yang seharusnya juga menjadi hakku. Tapi semua berubah ketika dia datang kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini.

Chapter 4

Author POV

Seminggu sudah sejak hari ketika Siwon mengatakan akan menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan Donghae. Seminggu ini pula Ryeowook tak bertemu lagi dengan yesung, atau lebih tepatnya Ryeowook selalu menghindari bertemu dengan yesung. Ia masih cukup kesal dengan kelancangan yesung dan yuri yang seenaknya membicarakan aibnya. Rencana pertunangannya pun berjalan dengan lancar, kedua keluarga telah bertemu untuk membahas acara pertunangan yang akan dilakukan 2 minggu lagi. Memang terbilang cukup cepat sebenarnya. Tapi itulah keinginan dari pihak keluarga Lee.

" Bersiaplah, kita akan ke butik langganan _Eomma_ untuk memesan gaun pesta pertunanganmu. Ini akan menjadi acara yang meriah, kau tak boleh tampil biasa saja. " Tutur Kibum menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya.

" _Ne_.. " Jawab Wookie singkat. Sungguh ia sangat tidak bersemangat mempersiapkan semua ini

" _Eomma_ tau kau masih belum bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi, ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu Wookie. Jadi, mulai sekarang cobalah untuk menerima kehadiran Donghae sepernuh hatimu. Ia pasti bisa menjadi calon suami yang baik untukmu. " Ucap kibum meyakinkan Ryeowook.

" Terbaik untukku atau untuk bisnis kalian huh~ " Dengus Ryeowook.

" _Eomma_ tau kau membenci kami. Apalagi dengan adanya perjodohan ini. Tapi, ketahuilah Wookie memang hanya ini jalan yang terbaik untukmu keluar dari kehidupanmu yang seperti sekarang ini. _Eomma _memang tak pernah bisa memberikan apa – apa untukmu bahkan _Eomma_ tak pernah bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untukkmu. Hanya jalan ini yang bisa _Eomma_ dan _Appa_mu berikan agar kau mendapatkan kehidupan dan status yang layak. " Lirih kibum

" Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun dari kalian. Aku bahkan tidak menuntut kalian memberikan pengidupan yang layak untukku. Jadi, tak bisakah kalian berhenti menyakiti batinku? " Kata Ryeowook tak kalah lirih dari Kibum. Biarpun Ryeowook sedang marah pada Kibum ia tak pernah bisa meneriaki kibum dengan kata – kata kasar. Ia masih menghormati istri _Appa_nya tersebut.

" Maafkan aku Wookie,, "

" Maafmu takkan cukup mengobati apa yang telah kau torehkan kepada aku dan _Oemma_ku. Karena dirimu dan Yuri telah merebut semua kebahagiaan kami. Kau telah merebut _Appa_ dari kami. " Lanjut Ryeowook. Matanya sarat akan luka ketika mengenang masa lalunya.

" Hiks,, maafkan _Eomma _Wookie. _Oemma_ tau jika _oemma_ bersalah kepada kalian, tapi semua ini adalah takdir yang tak bisa lagi dihindari. " Wajah seputih salju itu mulai basah dengan air mata. " Itu semua adalah kesalahan _Eomma_, bukan Yuri. Yuri tidak mengerti apapun. Jangan membenci Yuri, dia tetaplah adikmu. Hiks " Lanjut Kibum.

" Berhentilah menagis. Air matamu takkan bisa menghapus apapun. " Ucap Ryeowook, bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak tega melihat Kibum menangis seperti itu.

" Mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa membantumu. Tapi peganglah kata – kataku ini, suatu saat aku akan membantumu tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan membelamu jika kau memang benar. Sekalipun jika anakku malakukan kesalahan padamu atau menyakitimu, maka aku bersumpah sekuat tenaga akan membelamu dan membantumu. Inilah janjiku untukmu. " Kibum mengucapkannya dengan keyakinan penuh.

" Baiklah ku pegang janjimu. Suatu saat aku akan menagih janji itu. "

" _Ne_~ " Kibum menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. " _Kajja_,, kita harus tetap memesan gaun pertunangan untukmu. " Sambung kibum sembari menghapus sisa lelehan air matanya.

Sementari itu Ryeowook hanya diam saja. Ia membiarkan lengan Kibum membimbingnya beranjak dari kamarnya. Membiarkan Kibum membawanya kebutik tempat gaunnya akan dipesan. Gaun pesta pertunangan yang tak pernah diinginkannya.

Malamnya seperti biasa Ryeowook datang ke _Insome_ bar untuk bertemu dengan _Eomma_ kandungnya, Jaejoong, dan mengawasi keadaan bar. Ryeowook memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat cermin satu arah. Sehingga ia bisa mengawasi keadaan bar tanpa gangguan dari orang lain. Matanya menerawang kedepan menatap lautan manusia yang tengah tenggelam didalam dentuman musik. Masing – masing mencari surga dunia yang ditawarkan dunia gemerlap.

Mereka tidak perduli dengan orang lain. Mereka hanya peduli dengan kenikmatan yang ingin mereka rasakan. Saling berciuman dengan panas bahkan saling menggesekkan tubuh mereka tanpa rasa canggung apalagi malu. Terkadang Ryeowook merasa penasaran dengan sensasi yang orang – orang itu rasakan. Tapi ia masih sadar diri dan punya rasa malu untuk mencoba hal tersebut. Sekalipun _Oemma _kandungya pemilik bar, namun semenjak kecil ia telah diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang wanita terhormat yang harus menjaga harga dirinya. Ia tak boleh menyerahkan dirinya kepada sembarang orang.

Ketika Ryeowook tengah mengawasi lautan manusia itu tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya tertuju kepada sesosok _namja_ yang terlihat familiar. _Namja_ yang memiliki rambut sehitam malam dan ukuran kepala yang lebih besar daripada orang kebanyakan (#plak! Ditabok sama yeppa). Yesung, _namja_ itu muncul dengan wajah kesal. Obsidian kelamnya menatap tajam _yeoja_ – _yeoja_ yang ingin mendekatinya. Mengintimidasi orang terdekatnya.

Ryeowook tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan kehadiran namja tersebut. Toh setiap orang berhak berada dimanapun yang mereka inginkan. Selama namja tersebut tidak mengusiknya ataupun merugikannya terserah dia mau melakukan apa. Kurang lebih begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Ryeowook.

" Aku ingin bertemu Ryeowook." Ucap yesung kepada salah seorang bartender.

" Nona sedang tidak berada ditempat. " bohong bartender tersebut

" Aku tahu dia sedang ada disini. "

" Ck~ aku bilang nona Ryeowook tidak ada disini. Silahkan ada datang lain kali jika ingin bertemu dengannya. " Usir sang bartender.

" Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau tau siapa diriku bukan? " kukuh Yesung.

" Ha-ah... Baiklah. Ikut aku. Tapi kuharap kau tidak mengusik emosi nona. "

Tok.. tok.. tok...

" Masuk. " Perintah Ryeowook dari dalam ruangannya.

Ckleeekk..

" Mian _Agashi_ tapi dia memaksa. "

" Gwenchana Ajusshi. " Ujar Ryeowook memaklumi. " Masuklah Yesung – ssi." Lanjutnya.

" Jadi, ada urusan apa? " Tanya Ryeowook langsung sepeninggal sang bartender.

" Kau tahu siapa Oh Sangjin? "

" Hmm,, _Wae_? "

" Ceritakan padaku siapa dia! "  
" Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? "

" Semuanya. "

" Baiklah kuharap kau tidak menyesal dengan keinginanmu. " Ucap Ryeowook sarkatik. " Sangjin adalah mantan Yuri. Teman kecil kami. Seorang calon dokter muda. Dia dan Yuri berpisah karena sangjin melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Pada awalnya mereka masih menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Namun, selama di Amerika perasaan Sangjin berubah ia jatuh cinta kepada salah seorang teman kuliahnya. Padahal saat itu mereka sudah terikat tali pertunangan. "

Ryeowook menhela nafas sesaat

" Sangjin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yuri melalui sebuah pesan singkat. Dia mengatakan jika ia merasa tidak cocok lagi dengan yuri. Yuri sangat terpukul, tidak mudah baginya untuk melupakan Sangjin. "

" Mengapa? " Tanya Ryeowook.

" Tentu saja karena Sangjin merupakan cinta pertamanya dan juga orang yang telah~ Ups.. " Ryeowook meruntuki kebodohannya yang hampir saja membongkar rahasia Yuri

" Telah apa Ryeowookie? " Tanya Yesung penasaran

" Sebaiknya kau tanya sendiri pada Yuri. " Jawab Ryeowook

" Ceritakanlah, pasti takkan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "

" Aku tak bisa. "

" Aku memaksamu untuk mengatakannya Ryeowookie. " Yesung menatap tajam Ryeowook

" Ha ~ ah. Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi kuharap hal ini tidak akan merusak hubunganmu dengan Yuri. " Ucap tulus ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya. " Oh Sangjin adalah seorang yang telah mengambil keperawanan Yuri. " Lirih Ryeowook. " Maka dari itu tidak akan mudah bagi Yuri untuk melupakannya. Sangjin adalah yang pertama. " Lanjutnya.

Seketika wajah Yesung bertambah kelam. Urat diwajahnya muncul pertanda ia sedang menahan marah. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook meruntuki kebodohannya yang telah membeberkan kehidupan masa lalu Yuri pada Yesung. Ia merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan Yuri. Hufth... Ryeowook merasa semakin frustasi dengan bertambahnya masalah ini. Tidakkah cukup ia frustasi memikirkan pertunangannya dengan Donghae? Sekarang harus ditambah dengan urusan Yuri.

Skip Time

Sore hari di kediaman keluarga Choi..

Ryeowook tengah asyik surfing di dunia maya tiba – tiba dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan Yuri..

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Braakkk...

" _Onnie_...! " Teriak Yuri.

" _Waeyo_? " kesal Ryeowook karena kegiatannya diinterupsi oleh suara melengking Yuri.

" Ya ! Apa yang sudah kau bicarakan dengan Yesung _Oppa_? " Hardik Yuri. " Berani benar kau mengatakannya! "

" Hah..?! bukannya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku! " Cemooh Ryeowook

" Mulutmu itu RACUN. "

" Jika aku racun, lalu apa dirimu dan _Eomma_mu itu? Toh aku hanya menceritakan kebenarannya. "

" Hiks..." Yuri mulai terisak. " Benar kata _haraboji_, hiks,,, kau tidak tulus. Hiks.. kau sejak awal ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaanku. Hiks... Hiks... " Tuduh Yuri

" Huh.. kau memangnya apa untungnya buatku menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu! Aku masih punya banyak hal penting yang harus kuurus daripada mengurusimu! " Dengus Ryeowook.

" Sialan kau Kim Ryeowook. " Umpat Yuri.

" _Whatever_.. " Ucap Ryeowook tak peduli.

Seperti biasa setelah pertengkarannya dengan Yuri akan selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan Ryeowook. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan membelanya, apalagi jika meraka mulai mengungkit – ungkit tubuh yuri yang lemah hingga posisi dirinya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa memandang jengah ocehan dan amukan dari _Appa_nya maupun sang _Haraboji._ Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan? Membantah mereka hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. Kibum? Jangan ditanya, ia pasti sedang menenangkan anaknya.

Hari ini Ryeowook datang ke _Insome bar_ dengan sedikit terlambat karena keadaan rumahnya. Ia sudah merasa sangat suntuk langsung saja menuju meja bar dan meneguk beberapa gelas alkohol. Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun hanya membiarkan sang anak. Ryeowook sama kerasnya dengan dirinya, jadi percuma saja dia melarang Ryeowook.

Ditengah kegiatannya, Ryeowook dikagetkan dengan sebuah tepukan dibahunya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sosok Yesung yang berdiri dengan wajah yang tak jauh beda dari kemarin.

" Apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? " Ucap Ryeowook ketus.

" Tidak ada. " Jawab Yesung datar.

" Lalu? Buat apa lagi kau datang kemari? Lebih baik kau urus saja kekasihmu itu! " Ryeowook sangat kesal dengan kehadiran Yesung. Membuat moodnya yang buruk bertambah buruk.

" Ha-ah.. Tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut? Aku hanya sedang membutuhkan teman bicara. Teman yang bisa mendengarkanku. " Yesung terlihat lelah

" Kalau begitu tidak seharusnya kau datang kemari. Jika kau butuh teman kenapa tidak mendatangi rumah teman – temanmu saja. " balas Ryeowook tanpa peduli dengan wajah lelah yesung.

" Tapi sepertinya hanya denganmu aku bisa berbicara dengan nyaman? "

" Tapi aku tak nyaman denganmu. Kau membuat hidupku sulit. "

" _Mianhae_ aku tak bermaksud menyulitkanmu. " Sesal Yesung.

" Sudahlah. Kata maafmu tidak penting. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. "

Yesung yang telah duduk di kursi sebelah Ryeowook menatap wajah Ryeowook sesaat sebelum membicarakan permasalahannya.

" Pria bernama Oh Sangjin itu ternyata telah kembali ke korea. "

" Ya, aku sudah tau. " Ryeowook menanggapinya dengan santai.

" Huh.. ternyata aku saja yang belum tahu. " Dengus Yesung. " Yuri bertemu dengannya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia membatalkan janji kami hanya untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Bahkan ia berbohong denganku mengatakan bahwa ia ada kelas tambahan, padahal ia tengah bertemu dengan pria itu. "

" Bagaimanapun cepat atau lambat mereka akan bertemu. Tidakkah kau memikirkan itu Yesung ssi? Harusnya kau memang telah mempersiapkan diri _pabbo_! "

" Yah.. aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya terlalu lambat mengetahuinya. "

" Ya, dan kau selambat kura – kura. " Ejek Ryeowook.

" Terserah apa katamu. "

" Jangan mengambek seperti itu. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas melakukannya kkk~ " Kekeh Ryeowook.

" Aku dan Yuri berpisah. " Ucap Yesung tanpa memperdulikan kekehan Ryeowook.  
" Mwo? " Ryeowook melotot kaget. " Kau gila! Bukannya kau mencintai Yuri kenapa sekarang kau memutuskannya? "

" Aku tak memutuskannya Wookie. Kami hanya berpisah sementara hingga Yuri bisa melupakan mantan _namjachingu_nya. " Jelas Yesung. " Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang mencintai orang lain. Aku juga masih butuh waktu untuk menerima keadaanya yang sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada orang selain diriku. "

" Ya! Jika kau tulus mencintai Yuri, tidak seharusnya kau mempermasalahkan keperawanannya bukan! " Tegur Ryeowook.

" Aku tahu, hanya saja rasanya saat ini masih sulit. Aku butuh waktu kembali untuk menerimanya. Setidaknya hingga ia mengatakan kalau dia tidak lagi mencintai mantannya. "

" Ck~ kau keterlaluan. Kau tahu gara – gara dirimu masalahku semakin bertamabah. " keluh Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya menatap manik caramel Ryeowook dan melemparkan permohonan maaf secara tersirat melalui obsidiannya.

" Ha~ah.." Lagi Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah frustasi. Orang di sampingnya ini benar – benar membawa masalah untuknya. Ia mencamkan dalam hatinya untuk sebisa mungkin menghindari yesung. Cukup dua pertemuan pertama mereka yang menghasilkan masalah untuk Ryeowook. Ups,, mungkin akan ada masalah ketiga untuk Ryeowook dari namja disebelahnya. Mengingat ini pertemuan ketiga mereka.

Yah,, kita berdoa saja semoga pertemuan ketiga ini tidak membawa masalah yang lebih besar untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali akan menenggak minumannya ketika sebuah tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya menghentikan pergerakannya dan merebut gelasnya. " Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! " kesal Ryeowook melihat Yesung menghabiskan minumannya.

" Kupikir sekarang ini aku butuh minuman. " Ucap Yesung setelah menghabiskan minuman Ryeowook.

" Menyebalkan! Tidak bisakah kau memesannya sendiri. " Sungut Ryeowook.

Yesung tidak membalas perkataan Ryeowook. Tidak butuh waktu lama yesung merasakan pening. Tak lama ia merasa tubuhnya seakan melayang. Seakan ia tidak lagi menapaki bumi.

Brruukk...

Yesung terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dan menindih Ryeowook.

" Aish,, dasar menyebalkan. Tidak kuat minum eoh? Baru segitu saja sudah mabuk. " Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tindihan yesung. Tapi rupanya tubuh mungil Ryeowook tak cukup kuat untuk menggeser tubuh kekar yesung.

Setelah ditolong oleh salah seorang bartendernya Ryeowook baru bisa melepaskan diri dari Yesung. Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan yesung begitu saja dan membiarkan pihak keamanan mengurus Yesung. Namun karena merasa tidak tega melihat yesung yang akan dilempar (?) keluar bar begitu saja, pada akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menolong yesung.

" Kau memeng selalu membawa masalah untukku. Benar – benar sial nasibku bertemu denganmu. " Keluh Ryeowook.

TBC...

Di chapt ini Min berusaha menampilkan konflik antara Ryeowook, Kibum, Yuri dan Yesung. Semoga aja maksudnya Min bisa ditangkap sama Readers. Untuk Chap depan Min akan kembali menghadirkan permasalahan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Yulia cloudsomnia : Min 91 Line.. Tua ya...? ehehehehehe...

Guest : Semangat!

heekyu : mian kalo lama lagi... biasa masalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir selalu menghantui... (hikz...hikz...)

.1 : iy,, niatnya sih ntar mau munculin haehyuk couple juga... gomawo buat koreksinya. Hwaiting...!

aningeko81 : tenang aja pasti akan ada cinta buat Ryeowook..

Gomawo chinggu udah baca chapter ini sampai abis...!


End file.
